I and Love and You
by ThisNightisFlawless
Summary: Demi goes home.


This is just a short little one shot. Merry Christmas everybody!

* * *

It was cold in Demi's room in Texas. She got to Dallas and went straight home, then straight upstairs to the room where she'd grown up, where she'd dreamed her dreams that came true.

It was the room she wrote so much music in, music that went on to be on albums millions of people heard. It was the room she'd battled demons in, demons who told her she'd never be good enough. It was also the room where most times, those demons won.

It was the room she was in when her parents told her she was going away. It was where she had thrown pillows at her mother and told her she wasn't going anywhere.

It was also where she fell in love with her best friend.

Selena.

It was the room they'd been in the first time she kissed Selena. When they were giggling on her bed, watching Mean Girls for the millionth time and Selena told Demi how beautiful she thought she was.

"Where'd that come from?" Demi asked, now straight faced.

Selena shrugged, as if it were nothing to say it. As if it didn't make Demi blush profusely and wonder if it was a joke. "I just thought you should know."

Demi stared at her for a moment, watching Selena eat popcorn slowly and focus on the movie.

"Come here." Demi whispered to her.

Selena turned to look at her and scooted closer on the bed, sitting in front of Demi. She stayed so calm, and looking back now, it almost seems like she knew even then what Demi was thinking, what she was doing.

"Stop me." Demi said slowly, grabbing Selena's face and leaning in.

Selena calmly shook her head, smiling. "I don't want to."

So Demi kissed her. They were only fourteen. And that was the beginning.

It was the room where Selena told her she loved her for the first time.

Demi was plucking her guitar in the floor and Selena was laying on Demi's bed, humming along to a melody that would later become a song about her.

"I love this." Demi exclaimed, scribbling something into her song book.

"I love you." Selena replied like she'd never said something more true, with such ease.

Demi giggled and without looking up said it back.

"No," Selena flipped on her stomach to stare at Demi. "I _love_ you, love you. I'm _in_ love with you."

Demi looked up finally, catching her eye. "Yeah?" She tilted her head, asking.

Selena smiled wide and nodded.

"I _love_ love you too, Selenalenalena." Demi giggled and went back to writing. Nothing changed, but everything did.

And now it's all gone.

Now Demi sits in this room and tries so hard not to imagine Selena digging through her closet trying on her clothes or snuggling up to each other on her bed after they've exchanged Christmas gifts.

She can't.

Home isn't home anymore. It hasn't been for a long long time.

So she sends Selena a text because she doesn't think she could bear to hear that voice if she called.

'_I hope you have a wonderful Christmas. I miss you.'_

It's simple and it's very, very true. It takes all of twenty minutes before Demi's phone rings and Selena's name is flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" Demi answers and holds her breath.

"What took you so long?" Selena asked and there was both relief and anger in her voice.

"I.. I don't know-"

"Shut up, Demi." Selena cut her off. "Are you back in Dallas?"

"Yeah, I'm home. Where are you?"

"The airport." Selena smiled.

Demi was confused because she thought Selena would be spending the holidays mostly in LA or in Canada with her boyfriend.

"Where ya flying?" Demi asked her, twirling her hair and staring up at her ceiling.

Selena was silent for a few moments, and Demi could hear her breathing, hear the sounds of an airport.

"I'm coming home." Selena giggled into the phone and Demi's heart sped up.

"Home as in..?" She asked.

"I'm coming _home_, Demi. And I want to see you when I get there."

"You will." Demi replied, certainty in her voice. And then Selena hung up.

Demi drove to the airport in Dallas and waited. She waited for hours for Selena to come out of that terminal and wrap her arms around her.

Dark brown hair covered party by a black toboggan was the first thing she saw. Then that smile.

That damn smile that used to light up any room and still did.

Selena dropped her luggage when she got to Demi and wrapped her arms around her neck to tightly. Demi picked her up off of the ground and did a small spin.

"I've been waiting for so damn long." She heard Selena whisper into her ear.

"Come on." Demi pulled back and picked up Selena's luggage, then pulling her close and putting her arm around her.

"Let's go home."


End file.
